Thermally-assisted recording (TAR), also called heat-assisted magnetic recording (HAMR), has been proposed. In a TAR disk drive, an optical waveguide with a near-field transducer (NFT) directs radiation from a laser to heat localized regions of the magnetic recording layer on the disk. The radiation heats the magnetic material locally to near or above its Curie temperature to lower the coercivity enough for writing to occur by the magnetic field from the write head. The recorded data is read back by a conventional magnetoresistive read head. The TAR head, which includes the optical waveguide, write head and read head, is formed on the trailing surface of a head carrier, such as a slider with an air-bearing surface (ABS) that allows the slider to ride on a thin film of air above the surface of the rotating disk. The top surface of the slider (the surface opposite the ABS) is attached to a flexure/suspension assembly so that the slider can be moved across the disk surface by the disk drive actuator. Electrical connections are made from the write head and read head to the disk drive electronics by conductors on the flexure/suspension that connect to electrical contact pads on the trailing surface of the slider.
It is desirable to integrate the laser, which is typically a laser diode, with the slider so that the laser light is directed to the optical waveguide on the slider. This does not present a significant problem for laser diodes, like a vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser (VCSEL), which typically have a relatively short length of about 100 μm, as compared to the slider length of about 850 μm. TAR sliders with various means for attachment of relatively short laser diodes have been proposed. For example, in U.S. 20080002298 A1, the laser diode is formed on a substrate surface that faces the trailing end of the slider, and the substrate is attached by bonding pads that connect the same substrate surface directly to the trailing end of the slider. However, a typical VCSEL has power output of about 10 mW, which is not adequate for currently proposed TAR disk drives, which need a power output of about 50 mW.
Thus more powerful laser diodes, which will typically be longer than VCSELs, are required for TAR. One type of more powerful and longer laser diode is an external-cavity VCSEL, where a third mirror is on the back side of the VCSEL semiconductor substrate. The external cavity and third mirror allow for higher single mode power than can be achieved with a conventional VCSEL. An external-cavity VCSEL is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,778,582 B1 and by J. G. McInerney, et al., “High brightness 980 nm pump lasers based on the Novalux Extended Cavity Surface-Emitting Laser (NECSEL) concept”, Proc. of SPIE Vol. 4947 (2003), pp. 240-251. However, because an external-cavity VCSEL has a length of at least at 300 μm and the length of current disk drive sliders is only around 850 μm, there are problems in integrating the laser with the slider with the necessary mechanical support, electrical connections and heat sink requirements. In particular, the trailing end of the slider is not a desirable location because of limited surface area for attachment and because heat from the laser may adversely affect the write and read heads. Also, the top surface of the slider is not a desirable location because the thickness of the slider (the slider “height” between the ABS and the top surface) and its connection to the flexure/suspension assembly cannot be increased without increasing the disk-to-disk spacing in the disk drive, which would undesirably increase the overall size of the disk drive.
What is needed is a TAR slider with an integrated laser diode longer than 300 μm, like an external-cavity VCSEL, that is not attached to the slider top or trailing surfaces.